One Shot
by Dark Stormchaser
Summary: A series of one shots with Tobias. Enjoy.


Dark Stormchaser: Well, okay. This is my assembly of one-shots featuring Tobias of the Animorphs.

Tobias: Pray tell, why?

Storm: Because I love you, duh.

Tobias: You have a twisted way of showing it.

Storm: [shrugs] Depends on your point of view. Here's the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I am not a genius therefore I don't own Animorphs. I am merely obsessed with it at the current moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Marco x Tobias<strong>

"I know.

You envy me for what I have.

You hate me for what I have.

I know it.

You know it.

So don't bother lying to me about it.

I'm not mad.

In fact, I want you to promise me something.

And if you don't keep it,

I swear to God,

I will return from the grave

And kick your ass."

- Rachel of the Animorphs

* * *

><p><strong>Marco<strong>

What was I doing? I had been so well before. I guess the most obvious word of that sentence was _before_. Damn it. The problem was Tobias. And I really didn't want to put up with this shit, least of all now. But Rachel – yes _that_ Rachel, the freakin' tall Xena – came back from the dead in my freakin' dreams to remind me of my damned promise. Damn it. Of all of them, it had to be her that saw it, even when Jake couldn't. I guess I lucked out. Had it been anyone else it wouldn't have remained hidden so long. And because of that I owed her. _Damn it_. So I went to find Tobias in his territory as a wolf. It wasn't hard to find him. Rachel had showed me where he would be. If that didn't prove it was her, I don't know what would have. I certainly didn't want to find out. **Who is it? Cassie?** a familiar voice snapped out. I stifled a sigh. This would not be easy. I began to demorph. When I had, I stood up and gazed up at him.** Marco?** Tobias whispered, shocked.

"Yeah. It's me, bird-boy," I said grinning.

**I can see that,** Tobias said flatly. **Not that this hasn't been fun but I think I am going to leave now.** Tobias extended his wings and I knew if he left now, it would awhile before I found him again. Personally, I liked spending most of my nights _sleeping_.

"Coward," I called after him. He hesitated. "Is that your only answer? To keep running?"

**I am not running,** Tobias said. His tone was dark, full of warning. Before it would have worried me, now…it hurt me. I kept my face impassive.

"You're right. You're flying away…in a morph," I taunted. I needed a reaction. I needed something to work with. Tobias tucked in his wings and turned to fix me with a glare.

**I am not in a morph,** Tobias gritted out. I was pissing him off. Good. That meant I was getting somewhere. Still, that logic didn't stop the ugly familiar feeling from rising in my chest.

"You are human," I reminded him.

**Not anymore,** Tobias said coldly.

"I see that you keep telling yourself that. Now tell me seriously. Is it working?" I asked. His wings extended and he took to the skies. "So, it isn't."

**Go to hell,** Tobias croaked out.

"Already there. Do you think you're the only one suffering?" I asked.

**Back off,** Tobias snapped in that same dark, warning tone.

"No. Do you avoid us to forget your humanity? To forget what happened?" I demanded. He let out a screech at me. The ugly feeling grew stronger but I pushed forward. "Or do you hate Jake because you need someone to blame for losing her?"

**You know _nothing_,** Tobias hissed out.

"I know that you blame Jake for _ordering_ Rachel to go on that suicide mission," I said causally. "And that like a damned _coward_ you've hidden yourself from everyone. But I am beginning to wonder if it's because you blame yourself for what happened?"

**SHUT UP!** Tobias screamed in my head. Jackpot. I had pushed him. He was showing his anger. I hoped it would cloud his judgment enough to help me in my next couple moves.

"Make me, Tobias. Morph human and make me," I said calmly. Tobias didn't speak for a moment. He didn't stop flying above me for even longer.

**Is that what this is about?** Tobias demanded.

_I can't tell you._ I thought but I only said, "If you don't morph human, I'll keep talking. If you leave, I find you and keep talking. If you attack me, I'll fight back. You know I will." Tobias laughed. It wasn't a laugh of pure joy that I had loved to hear from him. No, this laugh was empty, humorless. And now that feeling was stirring, becoming darker. But I couldn't dwell on it. Tobias flew down and morphed human. It was longer than usual but I suspected it was because of the fact he hadn't morphed in a long time.

"Satisfied now?" Tobias demanded. Despite his tone, his expression – the expression I had watched change with fear, joy, helplessness, grief, and anger – was now blank, as if he didn't know how to express his emotions anymore. But I didn't care. Another familiar, hidden emotion began to reveal itself. I moved swiftly towards him, touching his face. Tobias instantly attempted to pull away from me. But I grabbed his wrist and used my free hand to cup his cheek, his soft cheek.

"Yes," I whispered. Then I used It.

* * *

><p><strong>Tobias<strong>

I slowly woke up, dazed. It took me a moment to realize that I was human. What had happened? I looked up to see Marco hovering over me, with a look of concern on his handsome face. Marco? Then I remembered. Angry and betrayed, I shoved at his chest and attempted to morph. Only to find that I couldn't. No…what was wrong with me? "You can't morph Tobias," Marco said. He hadn't budged. Damn him.

"What do you mean? Why can't I morph?" I demanded, gazing up at him. He didn't speak.

"Consider it a gift from the Ellimist," Marco explained. Goddamn it.

"What have you done?" I demanded lowly.

"It was a last request from Rachel," Marco said. "That I take care of you." I stiffened.

"What?" I demanded disbelief.

"Rachel told me…that she wanted you to be happy. And that I had to make sure of it," Marco explained patiently.

"You have got to be kidding me," I deadpanned. He shook his head. I nearly cursed but I decided to focus on the more pressing issue. "Why can't I morph, Marco?"

"The Ellimist felt bad about what happened," Marco said darkly. "I don't buy it but whatever. The point is he gave me two gifts that I can only use once." My throat constricted.

"What did you do to me?" I rasped. His expression was guarded as he gazed at me.

"You can't morph, Tobias, because I took it away," Marco explained. No…"Right now, this is your permanent morph." I tried not to show the betrayal I felt as my eyes burned.

"Why?" I rasped. Marco leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. What the fuck? I yanked away and was about get off the ground but he pinned me underneath him. I struggled against him. He tricked me…he _betrayed_ me. He took away my only safe haven,_ knowing_ that I wouldn't have wanted him to. _Why?_ His legs straddled me as he pinned my wrists above my head.

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" Marco growled. The first real display of fury I had seen of him recently.

"No!" I snapped.

"I was jealous," Marco snarled. I froze. What? His lips curled in a dark, humorless smile. "That's right. I was jealous…because you loved Rachel and she knew it." I glared, going to the only logical conclusion I was willing to accept.

"So you wanted Rachel?" I demanded harshly. "So what? To…"

"No…I was jealous to the point where I hated her," Marco growled angrily. I froze, confused. Did he…no, he couldn't mean. "And she knew why. Have you figured it out, Tobias?" Marco bent down again and this time I didn't stop him from kissing me. He practically shoved his tongue into my mouth, using his free hand to brush my bare skin. I shuddered at the new sensations. It was strange…new. It terrified me. It was nothing like anything with Rachel…it was…more sensual, darker. He pulled away to bite my neck, possessively. I whimpered. "I love you. I only let Rachel have you because that's what you wanted. You wanted her. That pissed me off for the longest time. Rachel knew it. She was the only one who knew. Well, her and David but…let's not go there." I froze.

"How long…" I began.

"Since the day that you went insane at Rachel's gymnastics meet at the mall," Marco explained gently. "When I had to throw that rock to get you out of there." The tears fell freely now. That was so long ago, yet he managed to keep it secret from me for so long…and the others.

"Why didn't you…" I began.

"You love Rachel. Rachel loved you. She made that perfectly clear," Marco said bitterly. "You didn't have anyone else, Tobias. The last thing you needed was me trying to claim you for myself when you and Rachel were happy together." The tears didn't stop and Marco brushed them away. "Don't cry. I hate watching you cry." I couldn't do anything else. I let Marco carry my fragile human body to his large home silently as I cried. I didn't realize at the time that Marco intended to keep me for himself. And I didn't know that Ellimist's second "gift" was to restore morphing ability with all of the previous morphs. But Marco wouldn't tell me for the longest time…not until I learned to love him, or at least…until I learned that I had to move on. Somehow…it wasn't hard to do either, not with him and Rachel watching over me, like avenging angels.

* * *

><p>Tobias: What the hell was that?<p>

Storm: [glances over at him] What do you mean?

Tobias: You know _exactly_ what I mean. Me and Marco? Are you crazy?

Storm: [rolls her eyes] No, I am not crazy. I am unstable. There's a _difference_.

Tobias: [stares in disbelief] You're joking right.

Storm: [smiles at readers] Thanks for reading and please review.

Tobias: [stares in disbelief]


End file.
